Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. ''It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Finn and Rachel. The song is focused on Quinn. They sing the song after Sue tells Jacob to run the story of Quinn's pregnancy on his blog. She cries throughout the song, while Finn is near tears himself and sings very passionately to her. The New Directions sing this song to show Quinn that no matter what, they will always be there for her. Lyrics '''New Directions:' Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side You know, I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know, I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Finn and Rachel: No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Finn and Rachel: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) Yeeah, yeeah! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Keep holding on Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn and Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... Keep holding on Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Just stay strong Rachel (with Finn): 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: So, keep holding on Finn and Rachel: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls): Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel and Finn: Keep holding on) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (Rachel and Finn: Keep holding on) Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) New Directions: So, keep holding on (Finn and Rachel: Keep holding on) Finn and Rachel: 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Trivia *This song is sung on The Glee Project when a contestant is eliminated. The remaining contestants sing backup while the eliminated sings lead. *Many of the cast, most prodominantly Lea Michele, have said in interviews that this is the song they feel really changed Glee into the show everyone loves. *This is the fourth group number with all black and white outfits; the first one was Keep Holding On, the second one is ''One of Us ''and the third one is Fix You. **Coincidentally, Each song is from different seasons. Errors *During the last line, Finn was seen to release both Quinn and Rachel's hands, but during the next scene, Quinn is still holding Finn's hand and releases it for the second time. Gallery 50981539.jpg Ep_7_Keep_Holdifng_On_4.jpg Glee___Keep_Holding_On_by_annlaurence.jpg glee_quinnm.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictumres.jpeg keep-holding-on.jpg rachfinnn.jpg Quinn949.gif KHOQuitt.jpg KHOQuinn.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg KHORachel.jpg KHOFinn.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version)-(000236)19-18-02-.jpg Tumblr_lntppmNq8c1qfu8kb.png F KeepHoldingOn.jpg KeepHoldingOn1111.png KeepHoldingOn555.jpg KeepHoldingOn1.jpg Keepholdingon.jpg Holdonto_faberry.gif KeepHoldingOn333.jpg KeepHoldingOn222.jpg KeepHoldingOn2.jpg KeepHoldingOn3.jpg KeepHoldingOn4.jpg KeepHoldingOn5.jpg KeepHoldingOn_Caps.jpg Tumblr m9ikljaPpZ1rorqk0o1 250.gif KeepHoldingOn6.jpg tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso2 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso3 250.gif tumblr mjcow4bQ991qlujrso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm6pqfYOWP1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Keep-Holding-On.png 4641301512 7de0a67c91_o.jpg 07x05 Keep Holding On.png g_khocover.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One